Great, Not Another Field Trip
by gokuspasm
Summary: When Vidal finally realizes and found out that Gohan is Great Sayainman, she demands answer out of him. But the next day the teacher makes an announcement to their class: A field Trip to Planet Vegeta!
1. Chapter 1

**Gokuspasm:…. I wanted to do a Gohan and Videl Story… and with SAYAINS! I am taking a break on Forever the Strange. Those who haven't read it; it's a Raditz gender bent story…**

**Gohan: You should make my Uncle a girl in this one to! –grinning ear to ear-**

**Gokuspasm: -stares and gaves him a Cheshire grin- I think about it… it will give me another excuse to write one of my fav pairings**

**Summary: **_**When Vidal finally realizes and found out that Gohan is Great Sayainman, she demands answer out of him. But the next day the teacher makes an announcement to their class: A field Trip to Planet Vegeta! Why is it back? Who planned this? Why should I tell you? rated T for cussing, odd humor or some slight adult situations.**_

**Gokuspasm: the characters may seem off character and I do have some OC's but not much they are really not that important…**

**Gohan: time to read!**

**Gokuspasm: No its not! Not yet I have one more thing to say. Since I am working on another story I will update this if people like it. It was just a new idea and I had to write it down…**

* * *

><p>Gohan sighs softly, tugging slowly towards to his morning class. He didn't even want to go today after what happened yesterday. He shudders at the thought of an angry blue eyed beauty growling at him for not showing up not giving her answers. <em>'Wait a second… blue eyed beauty?' <em>Gohan just grumbles to himself finally reaching to his first class door, he pulls it open and place a grin on his face. The teacher turns towards him, nodding his grey head said roughly, "your late Son Gohan."

Gohan just sighs and rubs the back of his, looking down at the ground he quietly said, "Sorry… I got up late." Hearing a small gasp from the old teacher, he shook his head and walks towards his seat. He sits down and looks over at Erasa and then, he gulps at Videl who smirks softly at him. Blushing softly and roughly grumbles to his self again. Looking up at the smart board, listening lightly to the teacher he just yawns softly to himself. _'Darn Goten… messing with my clock…'_ but most of it wasn't Goten's fault… it's the thoughts of Videl and what questions she would ask… Shaking his head lightly and placing his head into his hands. He huffs softly when the blond next to him pokes him quickly. Looking over at the blond, she quickly hands him a sheet of paper and points at Videl who looks at him and back at the dull teacher. Smiling softly at the blond and mouth a thank , he slowly looks down at the sheet of paper and inwardly groans to himself. _'It's too early for this…'_ he thought. Slightly irritated at the girl, he grabs his bag looking for a pen or pencil to write with, the bubble girl next to him gave him one. Staring at the purple glitter pen he chuckles softly at her thanking her again he quickly reads the note:

_Gohan what are? Are you a… now don't laugh at me… an X-men? Or an Alien? Or even a lab experiment of a sort? What are you Son Gohan? How can you fly, form energy sphere like they do in games and anime, are you like Superman or something?_

Gohan grins softly and quickly wrote back to the raven hair girl, handing the note back to Erasa. The girl grins and slid the note over to Videl who slowly inch it towards her and read:

_Maybe I don't feel like answering this Videl. Can I tell you at lunch? It will be so much easier for me anyway. I just want to think up a good answer for you, that all. Please don't be mad. _

Videl growls softly and nod her head at Gohan who smiles at her and turn his attention back at the teacher. That smile, it made her blush softly but quickly she shook her head glaring at the board of head of her.

Gohan stares blankly at the smart board as he teacher wrote down simple questions. Bored out of his mind he opens his note book and doodle new poses for himself. He didn't notice when a man walks into his room, handing his teacher a note and a packet of papers, and the man left.

"Well class… I got some news for you all." Teacher said roughly with a hint of excitement in his voice. All the students look at him with a puzzle and bored looks as answers them, "We are going on a month long field trip" the class cheers as he adds, "In space!" Gohan just stares like the rest of his class his mouth open wide. The old grey headed teacher exclaims, "A planet called Vegeta! They are willing to let us tour the grand place and enter their classes!" the old man couldn't help but to hop up and down in glee as yells out, "Oh and we're leaving in a week!"

Gohan just stares at the thrilled science teacher and thump his head against the table making it crack a little, groans out softly. "Why…? Why now…?" he mumbles out softly and grip his hair, angry and confuse at such a situation. He glares out of the window until Erasa pokes him again and he looks up at with a dull look.

The blond kind of notice but ask in a cheerful voice, "Are you going to get your permission slip?" Looking at him with her bright blue eyes she notice Gohan was struggling for an answer. When he stood up and walks towards the teacher and grabs his paper slip. The bubbly blond squeals in delight when Gohan slowly sat back in his chair gave her an eye twitching grin with a chuckle. "Oh isn't this exciting!" She exclaims clapping her hands quickly, "A trip into space and meeting aliens! Oh I wonder if they are hot!" giggling she starts rumble which both Gohan and Videl didn't listen to.

'_Why is planet Vegeta is back…? Does Vegeta even know?' _Gohan thought to himself when the intercom beeps.

"_Is Son Gohan there?" _

Teacher looks up and answers back, "Yes…"

"_Well, he is needed for check-out."_ The female voice sounded bored.

"Okay." The teacher answers back. As he looks over at Gohan who is surprises at this the teacher said, "there will be no school work but," he turns towards his desk and g—

grabs a packet, "This is about Planet Vegeta and I want you to study it for tomorrow quiz." He told Gohan who stood in front of him. The boy nods his head, grabbing the packet of paper and turns towards the door, he quickly looks up at Videl who glares softly and mouthed 'you better tell me tomorrow.' Gohan nods at her and left the class room.

Walking down the corridor towards the office, he pulls the packet up to close his face and read it. His eyes twitch a little and sighs rubbing the back of his neck he mumbles, "And I thought dad was the crazy sayain."

"He is brat." Came a gruff reply behind him. Jumping a little, Gohan quickly turn around and saw Vegeta. The man was leaning against the wall arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"So you know…?" Gohan asks softly as the prince pushes his self away from the wall and nods his head at the boy.

Walking towards the exit, he motion the boy to follows him, arms still crossed he says, "We've got a message from them a day ago." Once outside they walk towards the parking lot as Vegeta said roughly, "I haven't reply back to them but the woman is go to in a bit." Looking around quickly the both guys jumps high and flew off towards Capsule Corps

"Why haven't you replied back to them?" Gohan asks looking over at the Prince. The male had a blank expression but quickly turns into a snarl.

"None of you **damn** business brat!" Vegeta growls at Kakarrot's eldest son.

Sighing, Gohan just looks forwards and kept his thoughts to himself. The trip was quiet short as both sayain male's lands in Bulma's back yard. Not even taking a few steps Gohan was tackled by his little brother, Goten, who squeals out in joy, "BIG BROTHER!"

Gohan just chuckles as he and his brother roll around on the ground laughing at each other until Vegeta growls at them and told them quit being foolish. Both Son boys nod their head at him and quickly follow the angry male inside into his home he shared with the blue hair genies.

Once inside Gohan was greeted with a hello and someone latching onto his leg. He looks down and sees Trunks grinning up at him and quickly walks by his father. Chuckling softly, Gohan places Goten over his shoulder who giggles at him as they follow Vegeta into one of Bulma labs. Entering the large lab Gohan see's Bulma fiddling with one of her invitation but got angry and threw the one of her tool into a wall.

"Woman!" Vegeta growls at Bulma who turns around glares at him.

"What!" she barks back.

Turning back towards the door he said over his shoulder, "the Brat is here." Then he left leaving Gohan, Goten, and Trunks alone with Bulma who gave them a small smile.

"Oh, Gohan so you heard?" Bulma asks the young man. The teenager just nods his head putting Goten down. The first thing the small boy feet hits the ground he takes off along with purple headed boy. Bulma just laughs at the small boys as Gohan took a seat in front of a computer.

"Yeah… how did they come back to life?" Gohan ask the blue hair woman. Bulma grabs another seat pulling it next to Gohan, moving the mouse a bit to make the screen come to life. She then grabs mouse pulling up a media window and hit the play button. Gohan just stare at the black screen until he saw silver walls and odd green chair in front of it.

"Is it on?"the voice asks roughly.

"It's on dumb ass…" the other voice said. The voices just growls softly at each other until a man wearing ice blue armor step in front of the camera view, his burly arms cross as his tail swish from side to side in aggravation. "Dammit Bardock get your ass out here!" the man yells as he walks away from the screen with harsh growl.

"Well Tora, your fat ass was in the damn way!" the man name Bardock came into view, his tail fluff out as hisses at the other male. Gohan gasp softly as the man that stood in front of the Camera looks almost exactly like his father, except for; the dark skin, the scar on his cheek, the angry look and a red bandana wrap around his head. The male then quickly ran out of view, sounds of arguing and objects falling onto the ground echoes though out the room. A loud thump sounds though the room as Tora's voice cusses Bardock in harsh tones.

"I'm guessing they're friends…" Gohan told Bulma who just grins softly and nods her head at him.

The man that looks like Gohan's father appeared in front of the screen again this time taking the seat, which sat before the screen. He sighs roughly and scratches the back of his head and said, "Sorry about that…" looking down at his desk then back up the screen he adds, "I am Bardock; head scientist of Planet Vegeta Technology and a science teacher at Sayain Academy." He yawns softly and then again mumbles a sorry. "I know this is strange to you but… we wanted to make a treaty with Earth and…" he reply's scratching the back of his head again. He scrunches his eyebrows together and groans out in anger, "Shit… I forgot what to say…" slapping his forehead roughly, growling at himself. "I'm such an idiot… well what I'm trying to say is that we are willing to take a few groups of earthlings to tour our place and such and yeah…. I think that was it…" biting his lip he then said softly, "Just reply back and I can give you more answers… until then bye." And screen went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Gokuspasm: so how did you all like it? It's a little different. It's kind of short but I want to know if this a good idea? If it's I will update in a month or so :3<strong>

**Gohan: why are you making my life harder?**

**Gokuspasm –shrugs- I don't know... but do not make me mad! M'kay? **

**Gohan: review please~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gokuspasm: I'm surprise that so many people like this… but I'm very glad that they are and so I give you chapter two! I will start college tommarow… -frowns- so soon.**

**Gohan:-chuckles- Sorry spaz but that's life… But are you going to say thanks to your reviewers?**

**Gokuspasm: -grins- Yes! Yes I will! There is Xav92, KonekoKai, Baba; lol I try my best not to… thank you I write weirdly…thank you for the idea, Bobbygt; He would be mention but not now thank you though, Son Goshen; thank you!, Mr Blue22, serenityselena,KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913, and darkryubaby. Thank you all for the kind reviews!**

**Gohan: spaz does not own DB/Z/GT but the idea of this fanfic and a few ocs. And Does not own Spongebob Squarepants either… he's mention that it.**

* * *

><p>Gohan just… stares at the blank scene, eyes wide, and mouth a jar. He couldn't believe it! That man looks just like his father! But… the name <em>Bardock<em> sounds so familiar to him. Gohan just sighs, leaning back into his chair and stares at the ceiling. Swishing back and forth in his chair he just shook his head and stood up. "Where are you going sweetie?" Bulma asks the young teen.

Gohan gives her a weak smile and said, "I need to think about this idea of going there." With that said he walks towards to the door but stops so he can look at Bulma one more time, "I think it's a good idea to say yes to them Bulma." And he left. He heard Bulma squeal out in joy as he left the lab area. He wonders the halls for a bit feeling Videl's ki every now and again. He energy was bright like a sapphire gem, gleaming blue when she happy or angry, glowing white when she is scared or sad, but it always glow a wonderful color. Gohan stops and smacks his head groaning as he realizes what he was thinking. Maybe it's true that he likes… just a little. Maybe the reasons that he fully didn't like her that she demands to know your secrets and it irks him a little too much. But other than that, she's a good girl, strong for he age and race, and she is very pretty. Gohan groans again smacking his head into the wall this time hoping his head would put a dent into the wall. But he didn't as he growls out in pain rubbing his sore head cursing Bulma who made sayain proof walls in the first place. He then tries to keep his head blank and trying to avoid anymore walls until he reaches his destination. He smiles at the in-door garden; a home away from home, as many different animal and plant life thrives and coexist in one place. Slowly he made his way towards a slight remote area where the sun shines through the glass ceiling and trees slightly shades it. He lies against the rock, resting head as crosses his arms over his chest. He was still off of the idea of going to Planet Vegeta and wasn't so sure about his class going there either but… he was excited at the same time. Being around normal people like himself will be a nice change. Maybe he will understand his sayain heritage more and his sayain side as well. But… the thought of Videl being scared of what he is or more importantly, his sayain side; who craves for a nice long, bloody, battle to the death. He frowns at that thought… was he that concern about what Videl thinks of him? Shrugging his shoulders his mind wonders back to the man Bardock.

Who is he? Is he related to him or is it that the hair style was that common on Planet Vegeta's third classes? Gohan really didn't know as his mind wonders back onto the Satan female friend of his. "GAH!" HE yells out in frustration. Leaning forward quickly he grabs onto his hair muttering to himself, "Why do I think about her?" as if on cue, Videl ki rises as Gohan quickly stood up, changing into his Super hero consume, and dash towards the nearest exit. Swiftly he flew towards Hercules's city, sensing Videl's ki out he descended in front of the Satan girl, and grabs all of the bullets. He heard the girl sigh of relief and quickly he could feel the glare on the back of his head and kind of into his soul.

"What took you so long, Great Sayainman?" one of the police officer's yells from the side lines but Gohan ignores the man as stares at the gang before them. All of them wore black and yellow, holding onto high powerful rifles and pistols, and most importantly that idiotic, stupid, prideful, cocky grin.

"So…" the leader of the gang said slowly, "You're Great Sayainman…?" chuckling, he points his gun at the green clad hero and spat out with snarl, "Pathetic." Shooting his gun at Gohan as everyone around him screams out in horror, the half-ling flares his ki out making the bullet to stop in mid-air. Causing the bullet fall to the ground slowly and bounces about on the ground. The gang leader eyes widen as yells, making his men and himself shoot all of their bullets at the heroes of Hercules's city.

Gohan shook his head as he flare ki out more dissolving the bullets this time into thin air. The bandits' screams out in fear and disbelief as all drops their weapons and made a mad dash to run away. Quickly Gohan dashes forward faster than the human eye, he moves behind each criminal knocking them all out like it was nothing. Fazing back in front of Videl he smiles at her as she glares.

"HOW DOES HE DO IT?"

"Peh, he is not better than Hercule."

"Does he have a crush on Miss Videl?"

"I wonder if he's superman cousin!"

Gohan just shook his head and blushes softly at the comments. Good thing his mask hid most of his face when Videl blush as well. "so _Great Sayainman_…" Videl said slowly at him, "Why were you late?" she smirks at him.

"I, uh… well, um…" Gohan shudders as the blue female got closer with small smile. "Oh look at the time! Bye now and…!" doing some of his ridicules poses he flew off yelling, "GREAT SAYAINMAN IS OFF!" He didn't notice how fast he was flying until was Capsule corps again. Quickly he looks around before landing behind the main living area and he changes his outfit and sighs roughly. Did he just embarrass himself in front of the pretty girl Videl or- "Pretty…? Darn it! I need to quit thinking of her!" he told himself, stomping on the ground like his mother would do when she gets frustrated. Growling softly he walks into the house, feeling Bulma's ki out, stomping softly towards the room she was in. When he got closer he could hear another male's voice and Bulma giggling. Confuse and curios at the same time he got closer to the room poking his head into room and stares at the computer screen. Bulma was talking to that man again and he was laughing softly at her.

"So… it's alright then?" that man Bardock said roughly.

Bulma nods her head as she said with a grin, "Yep! It's a go for us and you?"

"Yes ma'am."

Bulma rolls her eyes at him and huffs, "I told you already call me Bulma, Bardock!" she then giggles at the confuse but smiling man.

"But I got to go Bulma, see you later then." Bardock said to the blue headed woman as he stood from his chair.

"Bye Bardock! it was nice talking to you!" Bulma said with a cheerful voice and waves a good-bye at Bardock. The man smirks as he softly waves back and the screen went black.

Gohan just shook his head as he enters the door way and said softly, "You seem to enjoy this idea Bulma?"

Bulma turns around quickly with a huge grin on her face as she leaps up to hug Gohan. "Oh Gohan!" she said in mid squeal. "Now Vegeta has his own people back!" Bulma adds as she looks up at the teen half sayain. He stares at her with his big onyx eyes question. She chuckles at him and she lets go of Gohan and stood before him. "I'm glad that his people are back… he misses them and I don't blame him." Bulma said softly as she looks down at the ground and back up at Gohan. "I want him to be happy, Gohan. He's been to sad since… well you know." She said quietly to the boy.

Gohan gave Bulma a sad smile knowing what she was talking about. "I know… I hope his happy with it as well." Scratching his head he then asks, "Do you know where is my book bag is? I don't remember where I put it…" he slowly said looking around the room.

"I think you left it in the living room hon." Bulma told him as he gave her a 'oh' look. Giggling she said, "I think it's about time to go home Gohan… but don't worry about Goten, he's staying the night if you don't mind." Looking at the older Son boy he gave her a smile and told her a good bye.

Gohan quickly ran into the living room, noticing Trunks and Goten watching… _'Oh no… not that?'_ he thought with a horrific look on his face.

"_What do you want to do today?"_

"_I don't know what do __**you**__ want today?"_

A pause.

"_I know what I want to do today…"_

"_Spongebob_… really guys?" Gohan asks as the small boys' looks at him.

"But Gohan, you like this episode to!" Goten said with a pout. Trucks just gave Gohan a cool glare and went back to watching their TV show.

Gohan just laughs as picks up Goten and said softly, "Got to go squirt! Be good for Auntie Bulma okay?"

Goten nods his head and Gohan gave him a small hug, "Tell mommy I love her okay, big brother." Goten said into his shoulder with a smile.

"I will little man." And Gohan puts his little brother back down who instantly went back to watching TV. Softly smiling and ran out of the door and shooting into the sky going back home.

_**The next day.**_

Gohan yawns as he quickly made it towards his classroom, he wasn't late this time! So the teacher can shove it and he studied that packet to! When Gohan enters the classroom he notices that only Sharpener, Erasa, Videl and a few others are there. Confuse he walks up towards his friends and place his stuff down next to his chair. Erasa giggles and said a cheerful good morning to him.

"What's up Gohan." His blonde male friend asks him as he yawns and stretches his back making it pop softly.

Chuckling and yawns softly "Nothing much, just a little tired that's all." He told them as he sat down.

Videl just smirks at Gohan and said, "So… did you study that packet for the field trip?" The black hair boy looks up at her and nods his head.

"Yeah it was…" Gohan said slowly trying to think a word to describe the packet."

"Straight forward?" Erasa said softly with a grin.

Gohan and the others stare at her and he exclaims slowly, "yes… Erasa that's the word I was looking for."

Erasa giggling as she said to Gohan with a bigger grin, "I study it because it had sexy men with tiny shorts throughout the packet!" she giggles more even bouncing a little. "I want to go so bad!" she squeals.

Sharpener just sighs at the giddy girl and looks towards at Gohan, "I study because they mention fighting classes…" But chuckling with a smirk, "but I don't know if they are greater than Hercule himself!"

Gohan was about to growl at him until Videl spoke up, "These are aliens… so they are going to be different than us… maybe they are like Superman or" she pauses and turns to look at Gohan with a sly smirk on her face, "_Great Sayainman_ himself." The half-ling gulps softly at the Satan girl who smirk got wider. Gohan looks down at the ground with twitching eyes as Videl spoke up again, "Even Great Sayainman has _Sayain _in his name… maybe he is one of them that escapes from the war between this Freeza guy and the sayains…" Gohan was about to say something on the topic when the bell rang and the other students come flying into the classroom with their teacher hot on their tails.

"Now class…" the teacher said as he drop his stuff onto his desk, "You have tomorrow to bring in your permission slips." He adds as pull out a packet of paper and announces, "This is your quiz about the pamphlet of planet Vegeta, you will not cheat and if you make below a fifty; you have one more chance to take it before we leave. If not you will not go." With that said he handed each student the quiz paper upside down and he adds one more thing, "If one of you get a hundred will not work on anything today or tomorrow…" after he gave every student a test he walks back down to his desk and said loudly, "You my begin your quiz." Each student turn their paper around and quickly or slowly started the test.

Gohan just chuckles softly as he look at the first question:

_**What is the Kings name?**_

_King Vegeta_

_**How many suns does Planet Vegeta have?**_

_Two_

_**What is the gravity of the Planet?**_

_Ten times of the Earth's gravity_

_**Who was the evil Rule that the sayain's were in war with?**_

Gohan just shook his head and thought, _'Wow… hiding the fact that Freeza destroyed the whole planet about thirty-six years ago…'_ he wrote down his answer to the question and went on onto the test. He was almost down unto one question popped up. It struck at his heart as he read it over and over again.

_**40.) Who defeated Freeza, freeing their race from enslavement? **_

_Third- class warrior Kakarrot._

Gohan just smiles sadly at the paper, wishing his father was backing home with his family… Gohan just sighs roughly finishing his test after a few minutes, he stood and walks down to the teacher. Handing him his paper the teacher just grins at teen and Gohan walks back to his seat. Gohan lays his head down on his desk, yawning softly waiting for the others to finish. He closes his eyes and thought about his father. Gohan misses him so much, miss the smiles on his mother face when he and his father would come home in a mess, miss his father laughter, miss the camping trips, the food bender they would share, and his miss his father so much. He wishes so hard that it made his heartache so bad wishing that Goten would met the good father. And he knew that his father would and will love Goten instantly.

"Since I've finish grading everyone's test I will announce you all's grades" The teacher said out loud which made Gohan raise his head up to look at the old man. "First is Sandy who made 75…" the teacher drone on about every ones grades, heard that Sharpener made a 80, Erasa mad a 95 _'she really wants to go then…'_ Gohan though, Videl made a 98 and his…

"Gohan you made a 100! And you got the question that everybody missed!" The teacher exclaims to the class. "It was number 40! You got his name and rank? How?" the teacher asks Gohan and the boy just shrugs.

"the name was mention a couple of time in it and…" the bell rang before he even got to finished his sentence and everybody flew out of the class, leaving Gohan and his friends behind. The teacher sighs and motions them to leave and Gohan pack his stuff and moved onto his next classes. The day was so slow and it was only the morning! Gohan groans at how boring everything is, waiting for lunch to come around. He felt Erase poking him on the side again and look to see the blonde girl passing a note to him. Gohan huffs as took the note and read it:

_You still need to give me some answers Son Gohan at lunch._

_-Videl_

Rolling his eyes at the paper he scratches his head quickly writing his responds back and handing it back to Erasa. The blonde just swiftly gave Videl the not as she read

_Met me on the roof okay I don't mind if you've bring Erasa and Sharpener… I trust them enough._

_-Gohan._

Videl smiles at the note looking over at Gohan who just wrote notes and even doodles on his paper. He looked peeved a little but Videl must know what he is!

* * *

><p><strong>Gokuspasm: Well I hope this chapter was alright I wrote this in a day XD Go me! <strong>

**Gohan: Your quiz sucks.**

**Gokuspasm: Shut it! But please Reiview! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Gokuspasm: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. College is literally eating my goof off time alive. And when I have time off, I'm gone or to tired. I have no motivation for a while now as well, but I will try to keep up. I know I have no beta, I don't how to find one without paying some fee. I have NO money to speak of and I'm sorry my grammar is so bad that it hurts people brains. Sorry –shrug shoulders- And whoever are and is still reading following my fanfic, 'Forever the Strange' it is post pone it until I get some motivation for it. I'm confused on how to type it from there out, but I will try soon enough.**

**Gohan:… I will say thanks to the reviewers… THANK YOU! And to answer some question about how Videl and the others known about the sayain's and their history. The packet or pamphlet has it; it explains their history and their planet… kind of like travelers broachers. One part of the packet tells what they do and what their planet holds. The other part is a quick history summery; only holding the most important stuff.**

**Gokuspasm: But let's get this show on the road. I don't own DB/Z/GT.**

**Gohan: Read please.**

* * *

><p>Gohan silently watches the other students scurry about in the court yard from the roof top. The wind brushing though his hair, the sun brightly and lightly brightens up his spirit. but he frowns roughly. He didn't even want to talk to Videl, about himself and his ability's to the Satan girl. But he just sighs again, tilting his head up to stare into the light blue sky. Feeling out Videl's ki he just chuckles to himself as she was coming up the step with other two familiar ki's with her. <em>'So, she brought Erasa and Sharpener huh?' <em>the half-ling thought to he's self with a small smile. He didn't mind the two blondes at all… they his friends and he believes that they will keep his secret from others. But then again… Erasa is the gossip green and Sharpener is one of Hercules's pupils… He could always erase their minds with Dende's help or threaten them but that's not his style. He turns around just in time to see Videl step out of the stair ways door along with the two blondes. He greets them with a smile, leaning against the rail and waves.

"Alright Son Gohan… were here." Videl said as she stood in front of the half sayain boy, who is still smiling at her.

Gohan just smiles at them and softly, "You might want to sit down for this." He told them as the Satan girl huffs and crosses her arms with a small glare.

"If you say so nerd…" Sharpener said to Gohan roughly as he slowly sat down crossing his legs.

Erasa just giggles and said, "Okay sweetie, whatever you say." she sits down stretching her legs out and sighs hearing her knees pop.

Videl sat on her legs waiting for Gohan to sit, "Well if you all are wondering what Videl wants to know I let her tell you herself first." The tall boy said to the group staring at Videl who just glares at him.

"Why? What do you know Videl?" Erasa asked leaning towards her childhood friend with questioning eyes. She hen whispers, "Are you dating him?"

Videl blushes and so did Gohan, but she quickly said, "No!" then she turns towards the blondes and said with a demanding harsh tone. "Promise me that you will not repeat or say to anyone, okay?"

Sharpener just gave her an odd look and asks, "Why V?" the black hair girl gave him a harsh glare and he just shrugs his shoulders at her.

Erasa just giggles at the raven headed girl and just nods her blonde head. Videl just gave her a slight small smile and breathes slowly, "So… you all know great Sayainman right?" the blondes nod their heads. "Good… well, I discover his identity the other day." She told with a wide smirk looking over at Gohan. But the boy just chuckles oddly at them.

"Who is it?" Erasa ask with big eyes as she leans over to Videl.

"Yeah V who is it?" The tall blonde asks leaning back to lay his head on the floor.

Videl just smirks and said, "Oh its Gohan." Hearing a loud gasps and a 'NO WAY!' from the blondes, Videl just giggle and grin to herself.

"Gohan?" Erasa yells out as she got up and ran towards Gohan, grabbing his arms tightly making the boy to look down at her. She stares at the Son boy and slowly she connected the pieces together. "You are him… you have about the same build, height and face… but how can you fly and other things like that?" Erasa ask loudly trying to get Gohan to answer her.

Sharpener was and still in shock… he couldn't believe it but after her thought for a bit, a nerd like Gohan can be a super hero to, like Peter Parker and such. Sharpener stood up, whipping the dirt off of his back and walks towards Gohan and said, "Prove that you are great Sayainman Gohan." He grabs Erasa arm, pulls her back until they stood next to Videl and wait for Gohan to change into his outfit.

Bothe blondes and raven hair girl stares at Gohan who sighs weakly. He brought his wrist up which had the watch, he pressed the buttons and quickly he was in his Great Sayainman outfit. He looks at his friends again and gave them a small smile with an odd chuckle. "Tada…" Gohan softly said to them. Looking down at the ground he did not wanting to see their eyes.

"You are great sayaiman…" Erasa mumbles.

"Damn, you were not kidding man!" Sharpener said with an excited grin.

Videl just smirks and said with a happy tone, "Told you all I knew…" then she asks, "show me that you can fly." The raven hair girl just grins when the half-ling boy gave a defeated sigh.

"Okay…" Gohan said slowly to his friends. He hops up in the air lightly and floated a foot of the ground. Causing his friends to gasp loudly at him when he done some small flips in midair. Gohan just chuckles to himself as Erasa ran up to him grabbing his wrist to pull him back down. Gohan just chuckles at the blonde's attempt to bring him back down onto the ground. The half-ling slowly floated back down to the ground with a soft touch by the tip of his tip of his boot.

The blonde held onto Gohan wrist a little longer making sure he doesn't fly away. Erasa just grins, looking up at the hidden face of Gohan. "Gohan! This is so awesome!" she told the half breed with a bigger smile as she lets go of Gohan's wrist and quickly hugs him. "This is so cool!" she half yells into Gohan's chest gripping him tighter with excitement.

Gohan gave a confuse look at the blonde and just gave her a small hug. The Son boy just gave an odd chuckle making the blonde girl to look up at him. "Um… so you all not…"

"Angry?" Sharpener said finishing Gohan's sentence for him. Gohan just nod his head at the tall blonde boy who gave him a small smirk. "We're not mad. We are just surprise that's all. You think we be upset about your secret and go off to tell everybody?" Sharpener said softly to Gohan causing the Son boy to smile softly at him.

"We never be mad at you Gohan!" Erasa said letting go of Gohan as grabs at the boy's wrist making the male to look at her again. Giving Gohan a reassuring smile on her face she said, "Angry that you never told us then again… I am the gossip Queen, but it comes to my friends. I will never tell a soul."

Videl softly smiles and a gave a light hearted chuckle to Gohan, "I promise to keep your secret Gohan. What about you?" She then looks over at the quite blonde male as he looks down at Videl and smiles and giving Gohan a thumb up. "There you have it! See Gohan you have nothing to fear. We keep your secret until the day we die."

Gohan just grins as he changes back into his school clothing sighing softly as he sat down. Looking up into the sky Gohan just couldn't be any happier at the situation. But now he has to wait on the other questions.

Videl and the others sat in front of the half-ling waiting for him to answer them back.

"Thanks guys… I didn't know what to do if you all ran off and told everybody. I go into hiding then." Gohan said with an amuse chuckle, rubbing his head gently. "Anymore questions?" he asks softly to them hoping that they had no more question for a while.

"I do." Videl said but smile at the boy. "But it can wait on another day." With that they all look up into the sky enjoying the fresh air and the sunny day.

The bell rang singling that lunch time is over with. The group quickly said their good byes as they dash off to their next classes. Gohan couldn't help but to grin. His friends will keep his secret and didn't think he was a freak. Maybe now; that, he could or can have a normal earthling life. A peaceful and normal life, like his mother wanted.

The day ended quickly for Gohan's taste as he flew back home. Still it was a nice day, he had made a bigger bond with his friends, he got to hang out with Videl even though she was a little over bearing at times and there was no crime today. It was a nice day. When he lands into his yard he notices his mentor standing next to the doorway with his mother. They look upset about something but Gohan shook it off as he approaches' them.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Gohan asks making both adults looking at him quickly. He notices his mother looks tired and his master look… well he looks like his cranky all the time though.

"Nothing honnie…" His mother informs him as she walks back into the small house.

Gohan looks up at his mentor who sighs roughly shaking his head gently. "What is it Gohan?" the giant green man ask harshly making Gohan cringe a little.

"What are you and mom talking about? I know it's not my business and all but-'

"It's alright boy. I was telling your mother about your all's field trip to Planet Vegeta." The old ex- Kami said as he pets Gohan's head. "So don't worry about it." The tall green alien said gruffly at him.

Gohan couldn't help but to smile at him and said softly, "It's alright Mr. Piccolo, I was going to tell mom about it today."

The namkeian just nods his head at the body and flew off into the evening sky. Gohan just chuckles softly at his old mentor as walks into his home. Upon entering the small dwelling, he starts drools at the sight and smell of his mother's cooking. He watches his mother quickly clean the dishes like its nothing while she waits for the food on the stove to cook. Gohan toes his shoes off and enters the small kitchen to stand at his mother side, grabbing the wash dishes while he grabs the towel to dry them off.

"So mom how was your day?" Gohan ask softly breaking the odd silence between them. He heard his mother sigh sadly and he almost wish he didn't ask.

Chi-chi looks up to her son and gave him a weak smile, "Today was your father's birthday…" she said lightly, dropping the dish she was cleaning back into the sink.

Gohan just gave his mother a soft sad smile to her as he slowly hugs his mother into a hug. Goku's eldest son felt his mother crying softly into his shoulder. He was at lost again, he just gently rub his mother back. "I'm so sorry mom." Gohan still felt that he was the one to blame for his father death and his mother sorrow. He just wish he can fix things right again, but his father doesn't want to come back to life. His father always worries that another threat could break the peace he worked so hard for.

But, Goku doesn't know that his absent is driving Chi-chi into madness.

Gohan held onto his mother a little longer letting her cry out her sorrow against him. They stay liked that for another five minutes until Chi-chi pulls away from him and wipe her tears away. "It's alright hon. I have you and Goten to worry about now." The Ox princess said with a soft smile to her worry son. She turns back to the dishes and asks her son, "Help me finish these dishes and tell me about your day."

Gohan grins at her and began helping doing the dishes with his mother. He told his mother about Videl and his two other friends about his secret. His mother just grins at him and giggle at Gohan saying 'my little boy is growing up so fast' they giggle and talk after they were down with the dishes. Chi-chi quickly moves to the stove and starts to serve dinner.

"So mom…" Gohan asks his mother who turns to look at him with a small grin.

"Yes Gohan?" Chi-chi said gently as she puts the food onto the table, handing Gohan his bowl and plate.

"Do you mind if I go with my class to that field trip to Planet Vegeta?" Gohan quickly said as he stares down at the table, not wanting to see his mother reaction.

Chi-chi sighs quietly to herself, slowly sitting down in her seat and asks her eldest boy, "Will this mess with your studies?"

Gohan slowly looks up at his mother, "No mom we are still doing school work, but we be learning at their school as well." He told his mother hoping she didn't mind it.

"It's fine then… when do you all leave then and how long?" Chi-chi asks as she starts putting food into her plate.

We leave in five days and be gone for a month…" Gohan softly said to his mother as he too starts to put food into his plate.

"Ah…" Chi-chi mumbles out but softly smiles. "Do you stay home until you leave?" The wife of Goku asks her son who looks up at her with a full mouth.

Gohan quickly swallows his food and took a deep breathe, "Yeah," he huffs out. "But I have to go tomorrow to give my permission slip in and get the rest of my homework for the month."

Chi-chi just giggles at her son. "Alright then honnie." With a happy tone and atmosphere dinner was fun for both mother and son.

* * *

><p><strong>Gokuspasm: I am so sorry this took so long. I had a lot to do, but I hope the next chapter will come out quicker next time.<strong>

**Gohan: So please review and feel free to ask questions. –grins-**


	4. Chapter 4

**gokuspasm: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I... just lost interest in this story and my 'Forever the Strange'. College has been fun and this makes my second semester of it. I know my writing skills are awful and brain destroying, but I want to thank you all for not bashing me so hard about it. Yes, I am in remedial English/writing, not taking math this semester, but I am taking Western civ. 2, drawing 2, sculpture, and English 03. I've been playing Yu-Gi-Oh! card games and I ask the hard-core ones to make me a water deck; they regret it... kind off. because I am still a noob about it. My winter break has been good, finally I have a cell phone; but I am not crazy about it. I like it and don't because where I live I get no service; only at the college and falter areas. Skyrim has taken over my free time along with Skyward sword. P.S. Do not let it take over your life, that is all. My personal life has been a bit hectic, my brother about died, put in jail again, and it just been bad. I've try to keep my mother calm, but it gets so hard to now. Enough with my rambling, now this chapter is bit old; I wrote on this since January and started it again. It just I am not in the mood to write anymore. I'm sorry guys, but thanks for sticking with me.**

**Gohan: Well, Thank you all who favorite this, left reviews, and etc. This time we finally decide on what gender Raditz should be.**

* * *

><p>Gohan huffs softly to himself, watching the first rays of daylight; dancing around the Satan City landscape. Today is the day of the field trip and Gohan was too tired to be excited. There were many factors as of why he was so tired: one his mother cried on an on how she can't keep an eye on her baby. Two, Vegeta made damn sure that the Son of Kakarrot should know some sayain educate, before he made a fool of himself. Three, Goten and Trunks… there is too much to day on this matter. Four was one of his big main problems of why he couldn't sleep; the fear he would be recognize by the sayains he had fought when he was younger. Five, he feared for his friends safety; mostly Videl's.<p>

"Darn it." Gohan mumbles, slapping his forehead in frustration. Why does he think about fiery spirit raven hair girl all of the time. Gohan shifted his weight onto his other foot, bored out of his mind, Videl told him to come here at five in the morning and its 5:10. 'Where is everybody?' Gohan thought to himself. Did they tricked him or did he already miss the launch? Quickly, Gohan searches for Videl ki and sighs in relief. Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa were about to enter the gates of Orange School High. He grins to himself, relieve that they didn't trick him. "Hey guys, I thought you all left me?" he shouts at them. Gohan grins, seeing his friends' wave back with grins and he too done the same. Sharpener stood before him, "What took you guys so long?" he ask the blonde male.

Sharpener groans and rolls his head to look at Erasa, "She couldn't figure out what clothes to take. I brought tanks, tee shirts, underwear, and shorts. Because the pamphlet said Planet Vegeta was quite hot." Sharpener told Gohan with a light chuckle.

"You look tired Gohan…" Erasa said with a bright grin.

The Son boy just chuckles at the blonde, "My mother didn't want me to go, but I told her that it was required." Shifting his weight again he adds, "It's been a long week."

Vidal yawns, stretching her arms out and a confuse look pops up on her face, "Hey Gohan?" she ask.

"What is it Videl?" Gohan replies curious of what Videl is thinking.

"How are we going to withstand the weight of Planet Vegeta?" She told him, tilting her head to the side.

Gohan chuckles and replies, "Well Videl, your answer is behind you." His friends turn around to gasp and point in shock. "Are you going with us Aunt B?" Gohan asks the blue hair scientist.

Bulma just giggles at her 'nephew' and waves back, "hey sweetie. Are these your friends you were telling me about?" Bulma asks the Son boy.

Videl and gang just look back and forth at Gohan and back at Bulma. The raven hair girl finally got her composer and said softly, "I'm Videl Satan. I didn't know you were Gohan's aunt?"

"I feel sorry for you honnie, but Gohan is kind of like my nephew…" Bulma said with a grin. She watches the Satan girl growl softly but sighs with a small smile. "So, I'm Bulma and you two are..." Blue woman ask with a grin point at the two blonds.

"Erasa Stick ma'am." The blond female said with a slight bow.

Sharpener Pencil Mrs. Brief." Sharpener said quickly bowing a little.

Bulma giggles to herself, "Since you all are Gohan's friends you all can call me Bulma, but thank you for being so polite. You all generation are so rude these days; I'm glad some are not." Bulma said with a chuckle. Yawning softly Bulma stretches her arms out, she sighs feeling her back pop she looks down at her watch and clicks her tongue, "Damn, didn't know it was this early kids."

"They told me to get here at five." Gohan told Bulma with a yawn of his own. "Oh, they have a question for you B." Gohan told the blue hair woman.

Bulma tilts her head and looks over at Gohan's friends, "What question is it?" she asks them.

Videl bit her lip a little and bounce on her heels, "I was wondering how we are going to withstand the weight of Planet Vegeta?" The raven hair girl watches the heir of capsule corps grin at her.

"Well, Bardock and some of his sayain buddies are suppose to be here to give us a ride and our gravity bracelets." Bulma said looking at her watch again.

Gohan gasp loudly making his friends to look at him with a raise eyebrow, "What's wrong Gohan?" Erasa asks the half-breed.

Gohan just nods his head and quickly ask Bulma, "I thought that we are taking one of your ships Bulma?"

"Gohan our ship is to slow. it will take at least a month to get there; but with theirs, just a week." Bulma answers back with a bit of a growl in her voice.

The Halfling just sighs in defeat and slumps his shoulders a bit, "Okay..." he mumbles.

"Still confuse here..." Videl said, looking at Gohan and then Bulma. "You have your own space-ship Mrs. Briefs?"

"Bulma sweetie, but yeah, me and Gohan went to space before. Man what a long trip to Namek, huh Gohan." The blue hair woman sighs remembering these days of her last adventure.

"You went to space Gohan?" Sharpener exclaims.

"Well I-" Gohan quickly looks up into the sky and said, "They're here B." He and the gang watches the sky seeing any odd objects but they heard a loud hum noise. Soon a large gust of wind came out of nowhere knocking the earthling but Gohan to the ground. A 'zip' like noise echoes though the air, dust devils dance across the ground and a loud thump sounded though out the area. Everyone was coughing, trying to fan the smoke and dirt away from their faces. Only Gohan was not fazes, he stares sternly at the open field waiting for the ship to show itself. A weird like hum noise buzz and soon the ship showed itself. The ship was the color of chrome, it looks like a jet plane but more sleek, compacted and the symbol of Vegeta was on the fins and sides of the ship.

"Finally, they could have warn me." Bulma growls as she was dusting the dirt of her. Gohan turns to look at his friends, they all were looking at the ship in awe.

"Is it them?" Erasa ask stepping a little closer to the ship but was stop by Gohan.

"I thought the ship will be more of a disc..." Sharpener said a bit confuse as he to step a bit closer to the ship.

"that's in you all science fiction crap you all like to watch and read." a sultry voice sounds out and soon the ship doors opens to a bright white light.

Gohan started t sniff the air and sensing anyone familiar to him. This scent... sweet, spicy, and familiarity to Gohan. He remembers the odd aroma and mutters in shock, "Raditz?

"I told you I know where we were going you dip-shit." Raditz said as _he_ step onto the ground. Gohan and Bulma both gasp making Raditz to look at them, "What?" Raditz hisses.

"You're a GIRL!" Bulma exclaims rushing towards female Raditz. She stood in front of Raditz and reaches out to grab Raditz armor chest. "You have boobs, curves and even a female face!" poking at prodding at the new Raditz she asks, "How did this happen? You were a tall _dashing_ sexy man, but now you are a beautiful curvy woman."

Raditz grabs the blue hair female hands and mumbles, "I don't know..." Blushing softly she said, "Your Kakarrot's friend... I remember you now. Then, Kakarrot's brat is not far behind." Looking over at the teens she then stares at them making Gohan's friends stand stiff. The long hair female just chuckles to herself and points at Gohan, "You look like someone I know boy..." She said to him, but turns her attention to the blue hair woman. "We have thirty minutes to launch; you four can get on the ship and pick any seats you all want." Raditz said to them as she turns around towards the ship, but stops to say, "Oh, it's not Raditz anymore; I am called Raditzu now." she said to the small group and started to move again.

"Wow, she hot!" Erasa exclaims as she turns towards her friends. "She has amazing figure, beautiful skin, and that hair! I am so jealous!" she squeals as she grabs Sharpener and Videl arm's pulling them towards the ship.

"Well this is an odd predicament isn't Gohan?" Bulma said to Gohan who finally sigh a breath of relief.

Nodding his head Gohan answers back, "Yeah, Raditz a girl? If Vegeta was hear I think he would laugh at this."

"He would... but who ever change Raditz gender might be the one who brought the sayains back to life." She said softly to the boy. Shaking her head she grins, "Come on let's get our seats Gohan and we think about it later." Both of them walks towards the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Gokuspasm: ... tired. <strong>

**Gohan: umm... Review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gokuspasm: Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews. I love them and yes I love making Raditz a female, there is a good reason why I done this. **

**Gohan: Spasm here does not own DB/Z/GT Only her characters.**

**Gokuspasm: Sorry about my writing skills I am still working on it as we speak, I just don't catch on to well. People who read my other fanfic they are on hold I just lost my muses to them. They might come back… maybe, but I will get back to them soon.**

* * *

><p>Entering the ship Gohan looks around noticing it was bigger than it looks. He notice the new Raditz or Raditzu now was coming out from the back holding a flat clear panel while tapping at with a concentrated look. When she got closer to him he notice the panel had bright green screen with yellow text and windows. In thrall he reaches out slowly trying to touch it only to have his hand swatted away. He looks at his aunt as she gave him a light glare and mumbles, "Just as bad as Turles boy." Shaking her head slightly at him.<p>

"Hey Gohan! When are you coming back here with us?" Shouts Erasa. This made Gohan stiff up as Raditzu stares at him, but quickly he trots back of the ship towards his friends.

With his back turn he heard Bulma said softly, "Don't mind him he just embarrassed of his name. It means 'rice' in our language hon; but it's common in little villages." He heard Raditzu giggle as he finally made it to the back. He notice Sharpener and Erasa was on side of the plane and Videl was next to the walk way. They look up to him grinning as Erasa pointed to the seat next to Videl. Plopping down in his seat he groans as he realizes how long he was standing. He yawns and stretches his legs out hearing them pop lightly making him sigh in content.

"This is so exciting!" Videl giggles, bouncing up and down in her chair like a small child waiting for his or her favorite show to come on. "I can't wait guys! I want to go to space right now!" Videl squeals out.

Gohan just smile never really seen Videl's smile, never seen her so… carefree, so energetic, and happy. Her blue eyes sparkle with excitement; her grin and giggle were so cute. _'Cute? Did I just think that…? Well… her smile does make me all warm and fuzzy feeling inside.'_ He thought to himself with a slight blush on his face.

"Who was that woman Gohan?" Erasa asks turning he eyes on Gohan.

"Yeah Gohan, Mrs. Brief said 'she' use to be a 'he'… what the hell?" Sharpener said roughly digging though his bag to fine his iPod. "Now where is my iPod…" he growls

Gohan nervously chuckles at her, thinking up something to say and mumbles, "She used to be my-"

"FOUND IT!" exclaims Sharpener as he presented his iPod to everyone with a huge grin. "I told you I had it, Erasa."

Erasa just chuckles at him as quickly grabs it and looks up at Gohan, "Resume hon…"

Sighing, Gohan said softly scratching the back of his head, "that woman use to be my Uncle…I met him when I was four. I remember how big he was, how massive, and he was so scary…" shaking his head he didn't want to tell them that Raditz has kidnap him, that his father died next because of the encounter. He adds, "but something happen and he left never seen him again until today as a female…" He kept quiet; looking down at his feet he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell them that he hated his uncle for the longest time, blamed him for putting Earth in danger and his family. Though if it wasn't for Raditz, Vegeta would never be an ally, he or the Z gang would never got so strong as they are now, yet his father would be alive.

"Are you okay Gohan?" He heard Videl say softly to him.

He looks up at her and smile softly, "Yeah, I was just thinking to myself that's all." He said to her. Turning his head to the side, he looks out of the window watching the sun slowly rise above the city. He yawns, resting his head back just to close his eyes softly.

_Gohan screams out; begging his father not to do it yet his father did. Every time there is a battle his father would gladly give up his life to save his love ones. Gohan wish his father wasn't so eager to do so. Watching as his father waves his goodbye at him and disappears with Cell. He wanted to cry. Scream in anger. Yell scornfully at the Earth. But, he wanted to cry, scream, and yell at himself. He let his father die by his own mistakes. _

_He let him die. If he could; Gohan would take his father place. _

_Even after Cell, when they were reviving people; his father denied him. His father said it was the best if he stayed dead. Gohan wanted to scream at him, tell him that his family needs him more. His mom needed him. His friends needed. Gohan needed him, but his father didn't listen._

_Everything changes, he was surrounded in pure darkness and slowly into a forest area. Gohan looks around; the sky is red, the grass in different hues of purple, trees in different shades of yellows, whites, and blues. "Where am I?" Gohan asks himself as he steps further in the forest. He felt it, a strong unusual ki. He quickly turns around to see someone, he stares at the person confuse as to why he or she is here. The person just gently waves at him and Gohan waves back. "Who are you?" Gohan asks the person. _

_The person steps in the clearing, closer to Gohan and said, "You should not worry about your father, Gohan." The person voice sounds soft, gentle, and young. Gohan finally notices the person getup. Clad in green jacket with black sleeves, black tight black jeans, black and white converses, and a green hood covers their face. The person was short; maybe 5'4", small frame, and just seems so tiny to Gohan. "You can call me Gir and yes I am a boy, Gohan so don't think so hard about it." Gir said as he stood before Gohan._

"_But, you are so tiny…"_

"_Freeza is tiny as well and he almost conquers the whole universe; if it wasn't for your father." Chuckling, Gir even said, "So don't judge the book by its cover Gohan._

_Baffled, Gohan quickly asks, "Um… So why are you in my dream?"_

_Gohan could see Gir's small smirk as he said gently, "To warn you."_

_Raising an eyebrow at this; Gohan asks surprise, "To warn me Gir?"_

"_Yes, the time you are on Planet Vegeta; a man from another world would make war with the sayains. He would claim that the sayain world hold an ancient power to control the universe after next." Gir stops and sighs noticing Gohan was confuse. "Look a ruler from another world will come to Planet Vegeta, claim there is an ancient power within the planet and he will use it to control the universe here and the next."_

_It took Gohan a few minutes to register the information he was given. Frowning he asks, "You want me to fight this guy in front of my classmates where I have been hiding my powers from them? And at the same time make the sayains notice me? I don't know Gir i-_

"_You more worried about you identity then saving the world?" Gir growls out. "You want the universe to died? You want that female, your friends, family and even your home world to become slaves' or even worse? Gohan! What will your father will think? Do you want him to think he raise a coward? Do you-"_

"_SHUT UP!" Gohan screams out at Gir. His fist ball tightly into a fist, his back taunt, his entire body stiff with anger, and he was furious at Gir. "My father didn't raise a coward!" He adds. He didn't see Gir fist flying at his face knocking him back across the field onto his back. Surprise at Gir actions, Gohan slowly stood up, keeping an eye on Gir, and slowly gathering energy into his palms. He didn't understand Gir's problem with him. He just wants a normal life. Is it too hard to ask._

_Gir chuckles at him, "I wouldn't do that boy. You've been weak for too long." Putting his hands into his pockets and relaxes his posture he adds, "It not wrong to have a normal life, but it's wrong to stand by when there is innocents getting killed boy." Waiting for Gohan to lower his stance and ki down, Gir walks up to him with a small smile._

_Gohan couldn't help but to stiff up; watching the shorter boy come closer to him. When Gir is only an arm reach away; Gohan asks, "So why me?" _

_Gir just grins at the boy but he didn't say anything to him. Stepping back away from Gohan he said with a curt wave, "Later Boy." Before Gohan could say anything the boy was gone and soon the landscape becomes a bitter whiteness around Gohan._

_Confuse and upset with himself, he just stares out into the white emptiness and mumbles, "I acted like a child… What will father think of me now?" Plopping down on his behind he leans back, closing his eyes he asks the white realm, "I am that scared to show my powers off? Back then I wouldn't care because I would be helping the world, right? Jump at a chance to become stronger." Sighing Gohan lays back crosses his arms behind his head._

Opening his eyes again, Gohan notice that he was on the ship, with his classmates and the sayains walking up and down the allies. He looks over at his friends' noticing that they too are asleep. Then he notices everyone else is asleep except for the sayains and himself. Wondering why he fail to notice Raditzu walking and asking, "You should be asleep kid."

Making Gohan jump he turns to look at his 'new' aunt hands gripping the seats. Finally calming down he sheepishly smiles at her, "Should I…?"

Raising an eyebrow at Gohan Raditzu mumbles, "It should… unless" A loud grumbling echoes about the ship making Gohan blush softly. Raditzu giggles softly at him and grins, "Your hungry huh?" Reaching an hand out to Gohan she said to him with a soft voice, "I'm hungry to so let's go into the back and grab a snack."

Gohan just nods at him obeying his stomach he slowly stood up from his seat gently walk past Videl and follows Raditzu into the back. Gohan looks around watching the door open for him and Raditzu he notice his new surroundings. Entering the back room he notices a couple sayains at a table eating, others laying on some sort of bunks and one sayains leaving the a room with a satisfied grin. _'I'm guessing this is the living room area.' _Gohan thought to himself as Raditzu points him to a chair next to a burly sayain. Gulping he sat down watching the burly sayain stare at him a bit. For some reason Gohan felt at ease around them.

"Lock! Don't scare the boy." Raditzu growls as she opens a fridge, pulling out some sort of ingredients out onto the counter.

Snorting the sayain Lock just growls out and left the table. Gohan just stares at the empty seat and back at the long hair female relative. "Are you cooking Raditzu?" one of the females said with a hopeful expression on her face.

Raditzu sighs out, "Might as well, Mato." Hearing the other sayains cheer out Raditzu turns to Gohan and asks, "It will take a while; do you have anything that will occupy you time?"

Gohan just looks like a lost puppy not sure what to do he just chuckle nervously, shrugging his shoulder at her.

Rolling her eyes she starts up the grill, pulling out pots and pans, and starts on the meal. Getting everything ready Raditzu sat down next to Gohan and asks, "If I remember correctly your name is Gohan, right?"

Gohan nods his head and asks right back, "Raditzu right?"

"Yes. You look just like my father best friend Tora just slightly smaller." Raditzu said enjoying the boy expressions. Though, something about the boy seem all too familiar to her. "So, what is the reason you came on this trip?"

Gohan just chuckles softly and said, "I would sound like a nerd, but I wanted to know my- yours culture." Quickly catching on what he said making sure Raditzu didn't notice, but fail at it as he notices her smirk.

Raditzu stood up and started to cook again, mixing in different powders, vegetables, and meats into the pots. "So Gohan, how is your father." She asks the boy softly, keeping a small smile on her face.

"He's fine I guess…" Gohan said softly and quickly relies what he just said. Groaning loudly and hearing the Raditzu giggle at him, he thumps his head against the table. Upset with himself Gohan just mumbles, "Kill me now…"

* * *

><p><strong>Gokuspasm: Well this is the end of this chapter. Gir is an OC of mine and he has to be important in this story. Though Gohan is my main focus; I will try my best to keep him in character. I'm sorry about how I get a bit sloppy and lazy at some points. Sorry <strong>

**Gohan: REVIEW PLEASE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gokuspasm: Hey guys, sorry for not updating I have the summer off. Though, I miss the high speed internet at the college; at home, its slow dial up. No playing games (League of Legends ) on it, no youtube, barely can get on deviant art at, and barely can get on Facebook (have only it for long distant friends and family.) Which is fine for me, I can play video games now without worrying about homework. I can be even lazier until it gets hot enough for me to play in the pool.**

**Gohan: Quit rambling with excuses! Gokuspasm here does not own DB/Z/GT if so… I'm kind of scared to find out.**

**Gokuspasm: -glares- I have a few warnings, I hope I don't scare you all off. 1.) Mention of rape, abuse, death and shonen Ai. 2.) OC 3.)I am tired. Because this is how I roll guys.**

**Gokuspasm: Thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry I haven't replied to you all's reviews. Thank you all so much for keeping up with me.**

* * *

><p>Weirdest day ever, Gohan had to admit to himself. First, he accidently told his uncle now aunt that he is Kakarrot's boy. Second, Gohan thought that Raditz now Raditzu she calls herself be furious but just grins at him. Third, Sayain food fills him up more than Earth food and it taste as great like his mom's cooking. Now, he is sitting her in front of his Aunt; talking to each other. Like they knew each other as Gohan told her about his little brother and Raditzu told him about his Grandfather Bardock. Sayains came and go as they grab their share of the meal had Raditzu made. The ship hums quietly while light chattering among the sayains echoes into kitchen. Gohan's aunt sighs softly, letting her tail sway about behind her as she crosses her legs to lean back into her chair. Gohan notice how… womanly she done it as he asks his aunt, "So, um, uh… I guess you got used to being a girl…" Gohan gulps watching his aunt expressions, but the woman gave him a small smile.<p>

"Yes… at first it was strange, but I like being a girl…" Raditzu said softly to her nephew. She breathes out softly, twirling a lock of hair around her finger, her tail curls and uncurls and she lightly said, "I'm glad it happened…" Standing up from her chair she told Gohan, "I'm going to bed, I take you back to your seat."

Gohan whines a little but yawns loudly as he stood up from his chair. He follows his aunt backing into seating area, hearing light snores, teeth grinding, and light mummers among the teenagers. Gohan slips into his seat, making sure he doesn't wake Videl. Sitting down in, his aunt waves a good bye and walks away. Gohan doesn't understand how he felt about his aunt. She's different all together; maybe being a girl is a good thing. It's strange though, how did his aunt became a girl? He aunt seemed happy about being a girl and wasn't bothered by it either. Yawning, he closes his eyes and lay against the seat.

_He was in the clearing again. Seeing Gir in middle of the meadow, he shakes his head. This time Gir wore… "Sonic, really Gir?" Gohan asks as he walks up to the younger boy. _

_Clad in a blue hoodie resembling Sonic down to the character quills, blue jeans to match, white gloves and red converse, Gir growls crossing his arms over his small chest, "Sonic is cool you know, I would of gotten Shadow, but they didn't have any." Gir said scornfully._

_Gohan just chuckles as he stood before Gir, hands in his pockets as both boys stared at each other. Well Gohan did, he wasn't sure if Gir ever lifted his head to look at him. Gohan faintly sees a smirk on Gir's face and was frighten of what the shorter boy is planning._

"_I am not planning to hurt or pick at you. Just want to ask a few questions that's all." Gir told the bewilder Gohan._

"_How are you doing that?" Gohan asks quickly, freaked out by Gir's ability to-_

"_This is your mind, whatever you do or think I can hear it." Gir said plainly to the embarrassed Gohan. Plopping down onto the ground, Gir lifted his jacket a bit, letting his reddish tail sway behind him gently._

_Gohan notices the tail, "Are you a sayain?" he asks Gir as he to sits down across the boy._

"_Half, but we are not talking about me boy." Gir told Gohan harshly, making his point to the taller boy. Gohan just nod his head at Gir making the shorter smirk softly. "Good. First is about your new aunt; how do you feel about it?" Gir asks the boy._

_Surprise by the question, he answers a little too quickly, "Weird…"_

"_How so, because, of how Raditz is a girl now or how Raditzu is handling this situation?" Gir asks._

_Knitting his brows a bit and chews the inside of his cheek Gohan said softly, "I don't know… It's strange yet Raditzu doesn't mind at all. She said she was glad it had happened." _

_Gir chuckles at him, crossing his arms over his chest he said to Gohan, "Your uncle now aunt, had it rough since Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Freeza. Growing up; he was thin, small and easy to beat into submission. Freeza was also known to like small boys and wanted the Prince as a toy. Raditz had heard of this and told Freeza he would be his bedmate. Freeza agrees to his offer, from that point on, your Uncle life was a true hell. He was abused, beaten, and used by so many people until he and the Prince gained muscle mass. Freeza has kept his word and never touch the Prince." Gir stops as lets Gohan digest the information he was given._

_Gohan was appalled, angry, but still confused to why his now aunt wanted to be a girl. _

"_Calm your shit boy, I'm getting there." Gir told him roughly. Sighing softly to himself, he begins again, "Your Uncle felt like trash, he was worthless and the only way to get over his bitter emotions, he killed, beaten his victims and made them feel like he did. He didn't want to live anymore; he was not fit to be a sayain, a man, or anything. But he had a duty to the Prince until Vegeta dies or whatever decided to put him out of his misery. Your father was the last hope he had, that last thin string of his insanity. When he went to Earth for your father, Vegeta and Nappa berated him, he didn't care because his little brother was alive. Though when he came to Earth, your father was not what he was expecting, a shell of a sayain with an earthling mind and emotions. Raditz broke when your father denied him and he was ready to die." Leaning back Gir, stares at the taller boy watching Gohan sadden strange emotions dance across his face._

"_But, killing your own kinsmen was against sayain pride or was it law?" Gohan asks as he decides to lie on his stomach, letting his back rest a little. He stares up at Gir, kind of hoping to see his face but the hood cast a dark shadow. Frowning, knowing Gir knew what he was doing._

"_It was," Gir answer him softly, "killing your own kin is dishonorable to the sayain code, but Raditz didn't care. He wanted to die, to get away from his hellish life, though he was not giving his all when he fought your father and the green man. He was weak when he got to Earth. He was broken. When the namekian shot his beam to kill Raditz and Kakarrot, he could of dodge the beam but let the attack hit him. He was happy that he was dying but sadden that his caused his brother death." Stretching his arms, Gir yawns softly._

"_Thank you for the explaining why my Uncle was nuts, but that doesn't explain why he wanted to be a girl." Gohan asks as he rolls over to sit on his butt. _

_Gir just sighs softly, "Raditz always like men, even though he liked women at the same time. But, due to his prior life; we thought of giving him a new body. A new life to start over. Yo-"_

"_Wait! You changed his gender?" Gohan exclaims._

"_No, it was my Master. Let's say that my Master is fond of Raditz." Gir replies to Gohan with a harsh tone. Crossing his arms again and letting his tail cut through the air, in thought. "have you decided to stop the threat?" Gir asks looking up at Gohan._

_Frowning slightly he sighs mumbling, "Yeah…" Even though he didn't want to, he has to protect his friends and family. Gir grins at him, happy with Gohan's answer. "But, do you have an idea how strong this guy is?" Gohan ask, slowly standing up to stretch his legs. Gir stood as well whipping the dirt of his pants and brushing his tail off._

"_I am not for sure Gohan. You need to train just in case." Gir said, stretching his back and yawns softly._

_**Gohan…. Wake up…**_

_Both boys look up to the sky and Gohan mumbles, "Videl…?" Slowly the area colors were fading into white._

_**Gohan wake up!**_

"_See you soon Gohan." Gir said waving good bye as he to disappear among the landscape._

Gohan woke up with light pain in his side, looking over at Videl who just stares at him. "Were you poking me?" Gohan ask as Videl nods.

"Guess what." Videl said with excitement in her voice. Her eyes fill with glee and her smile was making Gohan smile as well.

Gohan just chuckles watching Videl bounce up and down in her seat, thrilled about something. "What?" Gohan asks with a grin of his own.

"We made it!" Videl squeals as flops down in her seat, still giggling with excitement.

Looking over at his window, he sees the Red Planet and he knew to got excited as Videl. "It's Planet Vegeta!"

"I know!" Videl exclaims to Gohan and both bounces in their seat. Giggling at each other they realize everybody else is asleep. They giggle softly at each other, wanting to express their glee to everyone.

Sighing to calm down, Gohan looks over at the window again with a light grin. Planet Vegeta is beautiful, like a polish blood ruby. Vegeta is right, his home planet is a gem like Earth. Though Gohan couldn't help, but to frown as he remembers what Gir has told him. Better yet, is Gir real? Is Gir his figment of his imagination? Whatever Gir is, Gohan hopes the threat Gir has warn him isn't real. If so, he will protect the planet and Videl from this mon- _'Arg! Not again!'_ Gohan moans to himself. Who was he kidding, himself? Mostly likely as he admits to himself, _'I like Videl.' _

Maybe the raven hair girl like him to. Now, Gohan is kidding himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Gokuspasm: Finally they have reached Planet Vegeta! Gohan has finally admitted that he has feelings for Videl. Sorry guys this chapter was somewhat of a filler , but it has to be done. Who is Gir, but most importantly who is his Master? How can he change someone's gender? Oh, I am still learning how to write. Some day's I write better than most. If I force myself to write, its crap.<strong>

**Gohan: Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gokuspasm: Hey guys, how are you all doing? This summer has been cold so far, but anyway here is the next chapter. Looks like I lost some my reviewers' I'm sad, but I knew it would happen. **

**Gohan: Well most people don't like what you like… anyway spaz her does not own DB/Z/GT, she owns this plot, and Gir.**

* * *

><p>Gohan turns his attention onto Videl. The raven hair girl was combing her hair, listening to her music player with a grin on her face. Was he thinking that long, that he bored Videl? Wondering what type of music Videl like's to listen to; he pokes her arm getting her attention.<p>

Her blue eyes gazes at Gohan, a smile on her face, "What is it Gohan?" she ask tilting her head slightly putting her brush down on her lap.

Gohan fluster a bit at her smile, but quickly asks, "What are you listening to?"

Grinning, Videl answers him, "Oh, I like to listen to Chevelle." Confuse, Gohan wasn't really a music listener, but he is willing to listen anything once. "You never heard of them?" Videl asked Gohan. Shrugging his shoulder, Gohan gave her sheepish grin. Embarrassed, he shook his head at her. Videl grins at him as she offers a right ear bud headphone to him. "You might like them Gohan." She grins. Grabbing the headphone he puts it in his ear. The music was low and he was glad for that. The gentle soft rock beat, calms Gohan nerves down as he looks over at Videl. She smiles softly, eyes close, and she was humming to the song. "Gohan, why did you never tell us you were a half sayain?" Videl asks as she changes the song to upbeat techno song.

Gohan sighs; he knew she was going to asks as he said, "I thought if you all knew that, you all didn't want to be my friend anymore. Plus, I don't want the sayain to know who I am or who is my father is." He twiddle his thumbs not looking at the Raven hair girl as he adds, "I... wanted a normal life, well normal for you all."

Videl sighs, "It doesn't matter what you are Gohan, we told you before; you are our friend. But, no more secrets please." Videl softly said to the half-ling.

Gohan smiles to himself, Videl is his friend and he should never hide his secrets from them. He turns towards Videl, smiling at her, "Thank you." He felt Videl squeezes his hand as she smiles at him. He blushes at her but he smiles back. Videl was so...

"Good morning students of Orange School High.. We have reach our destination it's time to wake up." the robotic voice sounded out the ship. Gohan and Videl both grin widely at each other as they got out of their seat to hop on the two blonds seated across them. Videl hop on Erasa making the blond girl squeak and cussed the Raven headed girl. Gohan stood on top of Sharpener seat and began rocking it, making the blond male fall out of his chair with a grunt.

Sharpener growls as stood up quickly, jumping up into his seat to tackle at Gohan. Though Gohan hops down to the floor causing Sharpener to tumble over the seat and land on his butt. Groaning softly Sharpener looks up at the grinning half-ling with a glare. "Hell of a wakeup call Gohan." he mutters roughly.

Gohan gave him a sheepish smile and offers a hand to the blond, "Sorry about that, me and Videl are just excited." Gohan grins as Sharpener grabs his hand, the blond shook his head at the half-ling.

"Kids back into your seats." Raditzu said to the teenager's with a grumpy voice. Gohan turns towards his aunt, mouthing a good morning. The woman just smiles lightly as the other sayains made their way towards the front, waking up the earthlings as well. Many teens yawn loudly, others growl and cuss lightly at the sayains. The sayains just chuckle to themselves as they stood behind Raditzu and the sleepy eyed Bulma.

Gohan and friends sat in their seat waiting for the sayains to speak. Once everyone is awake and ready to listen Raditzu clears her throat as she announces to the group, "Kids, we have made it to Planet Vegeta as you heard the computerized announcement." The Earthlings cheer and began to talk amongst themselves. Growling loudly to calm the teenager down Raditzu adds, "Before we land is there any questions?"

The earthling mummer amongst themselves as one student raised her hand and asks softly, "How long were we asleep?"

Raditzu just smiles replying, "A week, you all were in stasis. It makes space travel easier for us." the girl that asks the question, just stare at her with awe, putting her hand back down.

Videl raised her hand as Raditzu points at her to speak. Clearing her throat, Videl made sure she was heard as she asks, "How are we going to with stand the planet's gravity?"

This time Bulma answers the question, "Well you see, the sayain made a gravity bracelet for us. It makes like a shield around us, blocking the planet's pressure around us." Looking over at the tall sayain woman she asks, "Did Mr. Bardock send the bracelets with you all?"

"Yes, Father had given them to me to give them to you all." Raditzu said crossing her arms under her bosom. Some of the earthling boys whistle at her making her blush.

Gohan just chuckles lightly as he rose his hand up. Bulma looks over at the boy, grinning she asks, "Yes hon?"

"Once we land on the planet, what are we doing besides touring and studying? Are we going to have any free time?" Gohan asks the sayains.

Raditzu shrugs her shoulders saying, "I am not for sure really. King Vegeta might let you."

Gohan just nods at her laying his hand on his lap. He hopes the King will because if what Gir has said if his real; he needed to train just in case.

Another student raised their hand asking, "Where are we going to stay at?"

"In the castle I believe." Raditzu said as she turns towards one of the taller male sayains. "Send a message to the landing docks to prepare for us." She asks as the male. He smirks at her, leaving the room. Raditzu heads towards the back, ignoring some of the males earthling comments.

Gohan just shook his head at his aunt; there was a light blush on her face when some of his classmates commented about her. Some were rude, other was praised, and some were jealous of her. He heard the door open and close; maybe she was getting the ki bracelets or something. Gohan heard the door open again as Raditzu carried a box walking towards the front. She stops in the middle of Gohan and friends row, she pulls out four metals like bracelets and hands them to Gohan's row.

"These are you all gravity bracelets; do not put them on until I say so." Raditzu said loudly as she slowly made her way towards the front, handing out the bracelets to the earthlings.

Gohan stares at the bracelet; it was chrome colored, thin and light almost like a bangle. _'I guess I can put it on, but I can with stand this gravity. Training with Vegeta has paid off.' _Gohan grins to himself.

"These are so cute; I wonder I can wear it around my ankle…" Gohan heard Erasa say to Videl.

"Maybe…" Videl softly replies.

"All right guys!" Raditzu exclaims to the group. "You may put it around your wrist or ankle. Once you put it on I want you all to raise your hand." She told them. Quickly the earthling raised their hands. Raditzu counted them and grins, "Good now, be ready as I activate the bracelets."

Gohan looks down at his bracelet on his left hand. The bracelet shook a bit, glows a bright green colored and quickly as it happens; the bracelet shrinks around his wrist. He heard many of his classmate gasp loudly as he stare down at the smaller bracelet. It still was loose enough to be comfortable, yet tight enough that he couldn't pull it off.

"Now, the bracelets won't fall off or taken off." Raditzu said as many of the students look at her strangely, "If they fell off; in an instant you will be crushed under our planet's gravity." The earthling gulps loudly making the woman chuckle lightly. "Kids be ready because we are landing on Planet Vegeta… now!" The ship starts to hum loudly as the sayains stood there and Bulma quickly heads to her seat.

Gohan looks out of the window, seeing the ship descending towards the planet. "Move over Gohan!" Videl exclaims as she shoves her face against Gohan's trying to see out of the window as well.

Gohan blushes lightly, but he grins as watch the ship cuts thru the planet's atmosphere. Gohan saw, lush valley's, lakes, oceans and his eyes widen when he saw the castle town. The town shines brightly against the two suns, but the castle glowed. The town looks so clean from the plane, and Gohan could sense all sorts of different power levels. Some were weak, other normal, but a few were the strongest. Gohan made a confuse face as felt familiar chi, _'Turles, Nappa, Paragus, and…Broly.'_ Gohan thought with a gulp. If those sayains discover who he is; he didn't know what to do. The half-ling looks down seeing the landing platform below them and a group of sayains at the entrance. He gasps as saw the man Bardock, King Vegeta (he thinks), Nappa at the king's side and some other sayains. Gohan wants to meet his grandfather, but he was... nervous.

The ship lands softly and the hum stops. Videl looks over at Gohan and quickly moves back to her seat. Gohan smiles lightly to himself, wishing she stayed there a moment longer. Videl scent was very sweet, like candy and her hair smells like fruit. Her skin was very soft and warm against his cheek. Gohan blushes to himself again as he reseated himself.

"Welcome to Planet Vegeta students of Orange Star High; please behave while in the King's presences. Now grab your things, and line up at the door." Raditzu said with a grin. The earthling exclaim in joy, quickly gathering their things and started a line.

Gohan grabs his bag and stood, waiting for the others to gather their things. Erasa quickly shoves her things into her bag and hops up to stand in line. Sharpener already had his things pack and slowly stood up, stretching his back and yawning lightly. Slowly he got in line, scratching his back and yawns again. Videl quickly stood up, jumping into the lane grabbing Gohan's hand dragging him into the line. "I am so excited guys!" Videl exclaims to her group. Erasa giggles, Sharpener and Gohan chuckles at Videl. The girl energy seems to seep out making the others bounce in glee. Slowly the line moves, Gohan's classmates started to talk louder as they exit the ship. Finally Gohan his friends step out of the ship staring in awe at everything.

"Hey Kiddo," Bulma said softly as she walks behind Gohan.

Gohan turns his head slightly, giving Bulma a huge grin, "Hey B, this is amazing." He told Bulma.

Bulma grins back at him, "I know, glad you came because I am terrified." Bulma replies as she nervously stood next to him.

The earthling stood in a straight line as the sayains from the plane casually walk out Raditzu in the middle. The group splits, standing next to the earthlings on both sides. Raditzu is next to Bulma, he hands behind her back.

Gohan stares at the sayains before him; instantly recognize Nappa as he stood tall with a smug look. The man that looks like his father stood next to the King his arms crossed over his chest with a small smile on his face. _'Bardock…' _Gohan thought softly to himself. Bardock looks over at him, staring at him and… smiles. Confused, maybe her was looking over at Raditzu. He looks over at the man in between Bardock and Nappa; the man has regal royal feel to him as his stood tall his arms over her chest. He was the same height as Bardock, hair stood up like a flame, his body was built, and his harden eyes seems to borrow into everyone soul.

"Hello earthlings and welcome to Planet Vegeta." The Vegeta look alike said roughly. The students of OSH, bows how they were taught and greeted him happily. "I am King Vegeta and I do hope you all behave." King said with a smirk.

Gohan just chuckles nervously muttering to Bulma, "He is just like Vegeta…"

Bulma only nods at him, gulping lightly as she stares at the father of her husband.

* * *

><p><strong>Gokuspasm: So, finally they made it to Planet Vegeta. It's a slow start, but it will get interesting real soon. I think Videl is like rock and techno because I don't know. I like Chevelle only a few songs though.<strong>

**Gohan: Review please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Gokuspasm: -stares at the popcorn next to the computer- **

**Gohan: -confuse- something wrong with the popcorn…?**

**Gokuspasm: I am waiting for it to get stele like… I like it when they get bouncy like and buttery. –Giggling-**

**Gohan: -sweat drops- Oh… okay then… -mumbling- that is really odd. **

**Gokuspasm: -glares lightly at Gohan- Ass…anyway sorry for the long wait guys I had this chapter typed all last month, but I wanted to finish 'Forever the Strange' chapter 16 first then post. I have to admit… this chapter I made Gohan really out of character I think. I had to do this… I HAD TO! But, thank you all for the kind reviews. I loved them all :3**

**Gohan: Spaz here does not own DB/Z/GT but owns fem Raditz, Gir and his master.**

* * *

><p>Once the king introduced himself, the students of OSH bows lightly again. "Now since you all are here, we are going to put you into groups of four. First, where is Bulma Brief?" King Vegeta asks roughly as he scans the group with his hard gaze.<p>

Bulma gulps as she steps forward announcing herself, "I'm Bulma Brief, your Highness." She bows to him, gulping lightly.

The King of the Sayains smirks as walks towards the blue head earthling. He stops before Bulma saying, "You may rise," He watches the Earth Scientist slowly raise her head up, her blue eyes gazes at him with a worried look. "Don't be scared of me woman, you are our guest and we will treat you and the other earthlings like our own." King Vegeta said to Bulma. The blue hair woman let out a sigh of relief, he chuckles, "Good, now one of my servants will take you to your room. Is there any request you like to make?"

Bulma bows to him again and smiles, "Well, I was wonder if I can take these four," point at Gohan and his friends, "as roommates… they would keep me company, your Highness." Bulma asks softly.

King Vegeta gave the woman a curious look and asks, "What so important about them…?"

Bulma grins as she points at Videl who smiles softly, "She is our world Champion's daughter," pointing at the confuse Sharpener, "He would help me left some of my projects," next she points at Erasa, "She has a sense of style and I need someone to gossip with," then she points at Gohan, "He scored the highest academic score in his whole school, so I figure that; he would learn with me." Thinking she adds, "They're friends and I don't want to separate them." She grins at the King, hoping he would buy it.

Erasa and Videl were jumping up and down; ecstatic about Bulma wants to hang with them. Sharpener proudly smiles and Gohan; the color was drain from his face and he was bit nervous.

King Vegeta sighs harshly, saying, "Fine…" He looks over at Raditzu and asks roughly, "Takes Mrs. Briefs and her roommates to the eastern wing and pick a room."

Raditzu bows saying softly, "Yes, my Lord."

"Raditzu… later bring them back to the throne room so we can register them." King said roughly as motion them to go.

"I will my lord." Raditzu said softly as she starts to walk towards the castle. Bulma looks over at the kids as they quickly follow the long hair woman. Gohan heard his classmate curse them, but at least he didn't have to room with someone he ever knew. He walks next to Bulma, grinning at her as they enter the castle. The gang stares in awe at the polish walls, floors and windows they sparkle and shine. It hurt Gohan's eyes but he stares at the furniture; the desks, small tables, and chairs were made with auburn wood crafted so beautifully. The walls had paintings of landscapes, old rulers and tapestries with the royal symbol. "We have enough time to gaze at everything later, please follow me." Raditzu said with a hard voice. The earthlings nod their head at her and follow the long hair female down the hall. Each hallway was decorated as beautiful as the last, slowly they made their way towards an elevator. Raditzu press the up button and waited for the doors to open.

Gohan looks around his surroundings; seeing many sayains with white, black, or dark blue armor with yellow shoulder guards. The half-ling figures they were the elites or nobles staying in the castle. He heard the elevator ding and his aunt growls lightly. He looks over and gasps softly, fear itch up his spine and he tighten his fists. _'Broly…'_ Gohan thought roughly.

The tall sayain steps out of the elevator and stood before Raditzu with a blank expression. The legendary wore black and plum colored armor that resembles Vegeta's from seven years ago, he wore black tight pants, 'his kilt' he wore before is purple now, his black gauntlets cover up his knuckles and his boots looks just like Nappa's with the black and plum coloring.

Gohan stares at the man with a frown. "Broly, move out of my way…!" Raditzu growls as she tries to shove the man to the side. She huffs, crossing her arms under her bosom glaring at the tall man. Gohan notice Broly giving his aunt a small smile and brushes Raditzu hair out of her face.

The tall woman blushes at Broly he smirks, "Maybe I won't, it kind of nice to have your body against mine…" He howls when the long hair woman stomps on his foot.

Raditzu quickly shoves the earthlings into the elevator and jumping in when the doors are closing. She yells out, "Perv!" and stuck out her tongue at him. The door closes and Raditzu huffs as she puts her hand on her hips. The long hair sayain tail was puff up and slashing the air like an angry cat.

Erasa giggles exclaiming, "He was gorgeous!"

Gohan and Raditzu stare at the blonde girl with a puzzled look. Both sayains sigh shaking their head as the girl went on about how good looking Broly is.

"Gohan do you know him?" Videl asks crossing her arms with a light glare.

Gohan looks over at her giving her a sheepish smile saying, "My dad and I fought him seven years ago…" though he looks down at his feet thinking, "But he is so calm now…"

"What do you mean 'he's so calm now', Gohan?" Erasa asks the half-ling. Gohan jumps a little surprise he said that out loud.

"We can talk more once we reach you all's room." Raditzu said as the elevator bings and opens its doors. Quickly Raditzu steps out leading the earthling down a long hallway. The sun shines through the tall windows, lighting the hallway up. Gohan stares out the window, seeing the forest and farm across the lands. He saw small light green birds fly by, singing as they land in one of the many trees. Gohan could smell different flowers as they decorated the window seals and maybe the ground outside. He heard Erasa gasps in awe as she twirls looking around while she walks. Gohan chuckles at her, he notices Videl smiling as she stares at the different color flowers. The sun rays brighten her eyes more, her skin glows and Gohan thought how pretty she was in the sun. Gohan blushes, maybe one day he can tell Videl and hopefully she would return her feelings for him.

The group stops as Raditzu pulls open the doors and stepping in letting the earthlings to enter.

"This is the room you all be staying in." Raditzu told the earthlings. She shows them the room, grinning as the Gohan and gang stares at everything with awe.

The room was like a house, it had its two bathrooms, living and dining room, a balcony to step out to and one big bed room with five beds. The bed room had four queen sizes beds, covered in silk blankets and sheets, two plush pillows on each bed and one bed were at the window seal. It was half the size of the other beds but Gohan flashes over there and lands on the bed, claiming the bed as his. He didn't hear his friends' gasps at his speed as he wiggles around on his bed, sighing in content when he finally lay down.

Raditzu chuckles, "I see you all like the room…"

Bulma turns towards Raditzu and grins, "It's beautiful! Thank you for picking this one." Quickly she gives the long hair sayain a hug and jumps towards one of the beds next to Gohan. The other earthlings quickly claim their own beds, laying their belongings on top. The dark hair girl has gotten the bed on the other side of Gohan, the blond girl has taken the bed next to the raven hair girl, and the tall blond boy took the other bed next to Bulma. They giggle feeling the silk sheets and the plush bed.

"I'm glad you all like the bedroom." Raditzu smiles as made her way towards Gohan. She waited for Gohan to make room for her to sit saying, "The dresser are under your all beds; you may put your clothes in them if you like." She watches Erasa hung over her bed, looking under the draping covers. The blond was tickled as she rolls to the floor and giggles.

"Oh, I feel like nobility!" Erasa exclaims.

The group laughs with her, agreeing as well. Raditzu scouter beeps as she answers with a stern voice, "Raditzu here! Oh, father it's you." Raditzu grins talking softer, "Yeah, I take Bulma and the kids down there after I take them to the throne room… okay dad see you in a bit, bye." Sighing she said, "Let's go guys."

Gohan lays his stuff on the bed, quickly following his aunt to the door. He sense Videl behind him, he ki glows brightly; she was happy and Gohan was happy to. Even Erasa, Sharpener and Bulma had a good feeling ki around them. Maybe this was a good idea to come here, yet should he tell them about the threat? He didn't want to ruin their good vibe, but how was he going to train? He shakes his head, keeping the thoughts away for now as they enter another hallway.

Gohan looks up, seeing paintings of epic battles hanging up on the walls, the windows painted red and the royal symbol of Vegeta was in the middle of each window and small statutes of different warriors sat on each table under every other painting. He stops at one gasping staring at the art piece before him. The little figure looks just like his father in super sayain form only with a tail. Gohan gently touches the statute, feeling the well-crafted art piece; every single detail was to perfection. But, this wasn't his father as he looks up at the painting above; The man in it looks like he was in an epic battle, his clothes was ripped in many places, numerous wounds dance across his body, his tail was the same gold color like his hair, the man stood proudly over his fallen foe, but his face was in sorrow. Like he didn't want to kill his foe, he didn't want his power… like Goku, his father. Gohan misses his him dearly; he wanted his father alive, living among them. _'Dad I wish you can see this, see how much I grown, see how strong mom has gotten and see how much Goten is like you…' _he thought sadly to himself.

"Gohan are you okay…" Videl asks.

Gohan looks over at her, giving her a sad smile, "I'm fine."

Videl frowns at him, she reaches her hand out whipping the tears away from Gohan's face, "You're crying."

Startle, Gohan quickly wipes the tears away from his eyes. "I… I don't know." He looks away shamefully, not wanting to meet Videl's gaze.

"You can tell me later… Raditzu is leaving us behind." Videl softly said as she grabs his hand to pull him towards the leaving group.

Gohan blushes, he still trying to wipe the tears away from his eyes with one hand and lightly clutches the Videl's hand walking down the hall. He didn't want to show Videl how weak he is, but every time he thinks about his father; he gets sad. It's his fault that his father is dead. He could feel the new tears welling up around his eyes.

"Gohan… honnie are you okay…?" Bulma asks softly.

Gohan looks up; seeing Erasa, Sharpener, Bulma and His aunt Raditzu look at him worried like. He huffs roughly, trying to catch his breath but chokes on it. He hated it when people see him cry, he felt weak in their gazes as he stares at the ground avoiding them.

He gasps when he aunt hugged him from the front, then Bulma and Erasa from the sides, Videl from behind and Sharpener hugging them all. "What's wrong sweetie." Bulma softly asks letting go. He didn't want to answer her.

"Please Gohan, you can tell us." Erasa begs him; she lets him go from her embrace to grabs his hands to hold them in hers. Gohan didn't want to answer her plea.

"Come one man, you can tell us." Sharpener asks softly letting Gohan go he then placed his hand on the half-ling shoulder, trying to comfort the boy. He felt Gohan's shoulder slump down.

Videl sighs and quickly hugs him again from behind, pleading, "Please tell us Gohan." She felt Gohan stiffen in her hold again and a sob racks his body. She hugs him tighter.

Raditzu sighs pulling her nephew into an embrace again, she begins to purr, and slowly pet his back.

Gohan sobs loudly this time clutching his aunt in tight hold. He cries against her chest, letting the sadness wash over his body. He felt so weak, so pathetic… so baby like. He sobs again, feeling the tears seep down his face. He wanted to hid in a dark corner and disappear form the face of the planet. "I take you back to you room Gohan." Raditzu said gently with a purr. "You four keep going forward and you will meet with my father. Tell him that Gohan is not feeling well and he will meet with the king tomorrow, okay." Gohan's aunt softly said.

The girls hug him again saying, "I hope you feeling better Gohan." They let go of him and stood back.

"Get better man!" Sharpener said cheerfully pulling Gohan in a 'manly' hug, "Because when we get back in the room I brought my tv and 360 to play!" he quickly adds.

Gohan just sniffles, nodding his head lightly. Great, now he felt like he ruined their trip already. They said good bye as Raditzu took him back to their room.

He couldn't stop the sobs racking his body as they finally reach the room. Raditzu gently pulls him in the room and into the living quarter. He sat down on one of the many plush green couches and sobs lightly. He felt his aunt sat next to him, petting his back gently and still purring. He puts his face in his hands and cries, "I-I'm s-sorry for b-being… weak!"

Raditzu sighs gently, pulling her half-ling nephew into a hug again saying, "It is okay dear..." she softly said. She purrs at the boy, hoping to calm his nerves. "Tell me… what's wrong" she asks.

Gohan sobs, trying to catch his voice, "I'm… being… w-weak." He cries.

"No, you're not." She said pulling Gohan away from her. She gently grabs Gohan chin, making him looks at her. She smiles gently as the boy looks up at her.

Gohan sniffles lightly, looking at his aunt face, he sighs controlling his breathing for a bit. "I… miss dad. It's my fault he died! It's my fault he stays away! I-it's my fault that-" he didn't get to finish as he was pulling into another embrace by his aunt. He cries into her neck, sobbing loudly as he hugs Raditzu tighter.

"It is not your fault!" the long hair sayain roughly said as she nuzzled his hair, "Your father made the choice even though it hurts you. You need to be strong for your mother and brother." Raditzu softly told him. "I know what is like to blame myself and others… I blamed my father for many years because… I wanted him to protect me. I wanted him to make the monsters to go away. I hated myself for the longest time… for being weak and powerless." Gohan's aunt softly whispers to him. "It's hard to grow up; wanting you parents to guide you, wanting them to help you. It was so hard and I wanted them there with me." She said into Gohan's hair sadly. She purrs for the boy, feeling his sobs lighting up.

Gohan sniffles, listening to his aunt as he hugs her tighter. Gohan shouldn't be upset about his life at all. His aunt had it worse, but he couldn't help to blame himself still. His mother would have a husband to wake up to every morning, his brother would have a father to look up to and play with, and Gohan needed his father to watch him grow up. Yet, his aunt lived in fear, begging the monster to go away, losing her innocence, her honor, her pride, and her life. She would never have the childhood like Goten's and Gohan's.

In a way; he and his aunt are the same. Both were force to grow up from a young age, wanting someone to protect them from their fears, their monster and themselves. He and Raditzu are the same; different but the same.

Maybe going on this trip is a _really_ good idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Gokuspasm: okay guys sorry I made Gohan very out of Character. The reason why was that I wanted him to bond with Raditzu. And to show that his friends care for him. <strong>

**Gohan: You made me cry! In front of Videl! I feel so weak now… -sitting in a dark corner-**

**Gokuspasm: -sighs- Review please… Gohan I'm sorry! –jumping towards him- please don't hate me!**


End file.
